HMN-411
Containment Procedures HMN-411 is contained within a 9 m x 8 m x 3 m concrete cell furnished with basic furniture (including a bed, dresser, desk and office chair, dining table and two chairs, and a bookshelf. The bookshelf is to be stocked every two months with a minimum of 10 books and novels of HMN-411’s choosing. A small bathroom is built into the northeast corner of the cell with a shower, toilet, and sink. As of 3.10.2017, HMN-411’s bathroom has been furnished with a break-proof mirror, as a reward for two years of good behavior. HMN-411 is to wear a standard CTS jumpsuit at all times, with it’s code printed on the chest and back. HMN-411 must also wear a tracking device on it’s ankle in case it ever breaches containment. The device is built so that unauthorized removal will trigger a static shock to HMN-411 powerful enough to render them unconscious. In the scenario that HMN-411 breaches containment, all world leaders are to be carefully investigated by Nero field agents, as HMN-411 seems to prefer taking on the identity of powerful political figures. Description HMN-411 is a humanoid entity anatomically similar to an average Caucasian human male. HMN-411 has an average human intelligence, has a complex grasp of multiple languages (primarily English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Mandarin, Japanese, and Korean), and considers itself an “eccentric charlatan”. HMN-411 is prone to social exchange, and is allegedly a trained psychologist. HMN-411 has the ability to take on the physical features, voice, and memories of any existing individual it meets. Individuals often include influential politicians, celebrities, and even the recently deceased. While disguised as an individual, HMN-411 appears to act against the ideals and opinions of the individual it is mimicking. HMN-411’s actions begin as slight deviations from regular behavior, and progresses from there. When HMN-411’s target becomes aware of it’s activities, or public outrage reaches dangerous levels, the entity will suddenly return to it’s normal form and leave the area to find another victim. HMN-411 has done this numerous times in recorded history, and has taken on the identity of many people in positions of power (see Addendum 2 for more information). HMN-411 does not appear to suffer from old age, and claims to have been alive during the American Civil War. While the circumstances and date of HMN-411’s birth is unknown, it is estimated that it was sometime in the 16th century due to data collected during research. Addendum 1: Psychology Between the dates of 4.2.1990 and 4.8.1992, HMN-411 was subjected to regular psychotherapy and psychoanalysis appointments in order to further understand it’s motives. During these sessions, HMN-411 was reminded that any misbehavior would be met with severe disciplinary actions. The project was lead by Doctor Windsor, who had previously been assigned to assist in HMN-411’s recontainment after it breached containment for two decades previously. In each of his reports, Doctor Windsor would note that HMN-411 is surprisingly talkative and respectful, and that it appears to call itself “Hyde” or “Hide” (Windsor noted that the correct spelling of HMN-411’s name was never confirmed). HMN-411 is apparently a carefree individual, and simply enjoys meddling in the affairs of others. During HMN-411’s breach of containment between the years of 1964 and 1986, the entity took on the form of many influential world leaders in the Cold War (see Addendum 2). Addendum 2: List of Victims HMN-411 has taken on the form of countless individuals throughout it’s existence. The following is a list of notable people that HMN-411 has mimicked, the years it was active, and the effects it had on that person’s reputation and life. Category:HMN: 400 - 499 Category:Human-Class Entities Category:Entities with Photos Category:Security Grade Hybrid Entities Category:Security Grade Operate Entities Category:Danger Level 3 Entities Category:Containment Level Green Entities